Project Summary/Abstract ? 2017 Children's Environmental Health Research Conference: New Challenges Over the past 30-40 years, there has been an alarming increase in the incidence of various adverse health conditions and neurodevelopmental problems, such as asthma, autism spectrum disorder, and obesity among children in the United States (U.S.) [4, 5, 6, 7]. The increases often cannot be explained by genetics alone. Environmental health research is vital to unraveling the complex etiology of many of these conditions, especially as research findings can inform prevention efforts. There are very few national-scale gatherings that are specific to children's environmental health for researchers to share their findings and network with others in the field, and the Children's Environmental; Health Network (CEHN) Research Conference is the only such conference in the U.S. that intentionally weaves research translation throughout the program. Initiated in 2012, and held roughly every other year, the CEHN Pediatric Research Conference provides the children's environmental health community the opportunity to meet, synthesize research findings, foster collaborations, mentor new investigators, initiate new research endeavors, and take initial steps towards moving research into action. These conferences provide a critical catalyst that has helped and will undoubtedly continue to drive this field of research toward the goal of improved prevention strategies and child health protection. The ?2017 Children's Environmental Health Research Conference: New Challenges? will be held April 5-7, 2017 at the Hamilton Crowne Plaza in Washington, DC.